Bolts and Birds
by the-azian1028
Summary: Post Goliath. Deryn and Alek are now working at the London Zoo under Dr. Barlow. Their love life in a new setting. Please read and review!  Rated T for words. And Because I'm pretty sure most people that read this series are teenagers.


This is my first story to be published in Fanfiction. I couldn't help but write one after what happened at the end of Goliath XDD

oh how i love this couple.

this isnt really a chapter, more like a prologue (?)

please review!

Introduction

Prince Aleksander of Hohenberg, heir of the Austrian throne, would've never imagined that he'd be working at a zoo in London for his career. Or that he would fall in love with a commoner. But Deryn Sharp was no ordinary common girl that frolicked through the flowers all day. In fact, Alek had no idea that Deryn was even a girl until about a month ago.

It was that fateful day two months ago at the peak of the Alps that brought the least-likely pair together, and Alek would never forget how they met, and all the events they've been through. From being aboard the greatest airbeast created by the Darwinists, to helping revolutionaries in the Ottoman Empire; and their most recent accomplishment had been stopping a mad man from destroying a major city in Europe.

They also couldn't forget how they saved each other's lives.

And now here they were both employed in the London Zoo by who could've been one of the biggest factors of their relationship—Dr. Nora Darwin Barlow.

"Move it, you daft prince!" Deryn shouted as she moved one of the top secret containers that just arrived that morning.

Alek had been moving too slow compared to her. And from that comment, he couldn't help but feel like a waste of oxygen.

"Move it," Bovril repeated with a chuckle, earning a glare from Alek.

The perspicacious loris had been learning more each and every day. Alek still haven't figured out whether Bovril's memory capacity has just expanded or if he actually could think logic for himself.

"Prince Aleksander, or as I should just call you Alek," Dr. Barlow called, snapping Alek away from his low self-esteem.

"Yes?" he answered, hoping _she_ wouldn't tell him to move it.

"Might I remind you that you now work in this zoo? So do make yourself useful and move these containers. Mr. Sharp is doing a fantastic job." She said.

"_Mr_. Sharp." Bovril and Dr. Barlow's perspicacious loris said at the same time.

Dr. Barlow called Deryn Mr. Sharp whenever other people were present, which was pretty much every minute in this vast pen of animals. Alek also called Deryn by her disguise, Dylan. However, since spending more time with her alone, it had been getting awfully annoying to switch between Deryn and Dylan.

"So if you would please, do hurry and get this job over it, it is rather important." Dr. Barlow said.

"Yes, ma'am," Alek said with a bow, heaving up his container again with some difficulty. As he moved—with constant reminder of Deryn's superior strength against his—Alek wondered what was in this box. The last important container Dr. Barlow told him to take care of was filled with eggs in which the two perspicacious lorises were born. Was this container also carrying some kind of Darwinist abomination? Despite working in the zoo, Alek still couldn't help getting the Goosebumps by some of the Darwinist creations.

"Hey," Deryn said upon bypassing him. Again.

"I am moving it," Alek snapped.

Deryn took a startled step back.

"That's not what I was going to say," she said with her palms up in front of her.

Alek immediately felt bad, and let out a sigh. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I'm still getting used to working."

Deryn laughed which always cheered Alek up no matter what mood he was in.

"Is it too much to handle, your princeliness?" she teased.

Alek rolled his eyes but also gave a chuckle. "What were you going to say?" he asked.

Deryn's cheeks suddenly had a pink tinge to it. She started paying very close attention to her Medal, fiddling with it. Even though it has been weeks since they left the _Leviathan,_ she always wore it around her neck. Alek was always reminded of the brave airman Deryn had been.

"W-well I was just going to say…since we don't have any work to do after this…" Deryn said, still thumbing her medal.

Alek waited patiently, intrigued to see one of her rare girl-like moments.

"If you…wanted to go for a walk or a hike…" Deryn finally finished, still not looking up to his eyes.

Aleks mouth stretched to a broad smile.  
>"Of course, I would love to," he said, taking her hand in his and bowing like a gentlemen.<p>

"Barking spiders! There are people here, you daft prince!" Deryn shouted, hastily pushing Alek away. Although nobody was paying attention to the two teenagers. With the exception of the perspicacious loris on Alek's shoulder.

"People here," Bovril chuckled.


End file.
